


在日之怀

by etoilechat



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 太阳骨科，如果一定要排左右的话，是一篇弟兄。不是一个故事，是他们共同的回忆和心。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin & The Nameless King
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“如果你走了，我会想念你。”

葛温德林在某个晚上对自己的兄长如是说。脑袋朝着太阳长子移动的方向转，原本是眼睛的地方被王族的银饰遮盖，本该是眼窝的地方在琉璃灯的照射下泛出灼灼的光，像环绕在他发际的白银荆刺一样尖锐。

太阳长子的脚步停顿了，他的衣袍拂上石板阶梯，有些预料不到的念头把他绊到了，就像是开着开着玩笑、程度突然过了，那一声掩饰般的咳嗽。他回身了，定在那里，健硕的躯干在太阳次子的藏书室里投下淡淡的影子。

你知道吗？他想问他的幼弟，疏忽间话语几乎脱口而出。太阳次子，暗影太阳，暗月团长。在一大串响亮的头衔后，他有时仍能窥见他的幼弟，这个纤细而聪慧的、畸形而敏感的神。

比如现在。

太阳长子收敛了思绪，金色的眼睛柔和地眨了眨。

“我也会想你。”

“让我做些什么吧。”

两句话依次落下，都像是酝酿已久，紧密地咬合在了一块。太阳长子的神色发僵，一时间和神殿里供奉的他的石像并无二致。这模样比他投身战争的时候糟糕，对敌不需要十成十的凝重，对他的胞弟却需要。他的舌头苦涩，好大一颗苦果，还没到要爆裂开来的时候就已经让他的舌头麻痹。

不。

“我不会干涉你的心，葛温■■，”葛温德林的表情显得更天真，也更活泼，虽然他有大半张脸隐藏着，他的声音轻快，“让我做吧。”

太阳长子有些困惑地笑了，他说，“好，”他点点头，往前迈了几步，往葛温德林的方向，让二人视线平齐，“好。”

葛温德林从高背椅上立起来，太阳长子金光四溢的双眼暗淡了。

数不尽的细蛇在葛温德林原本是下半身的地方盘曲、昂身、嘶嘶作响，太阳次子是月亮的神，是司幻觉与黑夜的神，却不受供奉，不为人知，多多少少因为这种——畸形。他多次言说自己的丑陋，在亲近的家人面前。他如此诚恳而又如此真挚地认同了这一点，以至于在太阳王面前提及时，声音甚至比常日更温柔动听。他们的老父颤抖着嘴唇，一言不发时，太阳长子总会有这种感觉：家里真正值得畏惧的，是他这个柔声细语、不男不女的弟弟。

月亮的辉光夺去了太阳长子的感官，他以奉献的姿态挺拔地站着。如果有什么办法能够让他这个过于懂事、过于早慧的弟弟高兴，他会做的，事到如今他不知道自己还能做什么。既然现在确实有这样的办法，他很高兴。明日。明日就该是…的时候了。他的思绪匆匆掠过自己盘算好的事情，像林影暮光之间翻飞的鸟群一样，飞快地远去。

太阳长子有落网的感觉，也有溺水的。有什么将他的神魄从他空洞的瞳孔里吸出来了，或许是蛇群的尖牙。从未有过的粘腻感纠缠上了他的知觉，他想要呕吐，更加粘腻的感触却趁机从他半张着的嘴唇长驱直入。如果他现在能有灵魂以外的感觉，他觉得自己会在颤抖。被挤压，被撕扯，被揉合，他熟于征战的灵魂竟也有被蹂躏的一日。

“葛温■■。”

他听见葛温德林叹息般地呼唤他的本名，剧烈的陨落感包裹住了一切：他，葛温德林，亚诺尔隆德的藏书室，这一场有悖常理的谈话，他的不明所以。他没落进深不见底的漩涡，黑水里浮沉的是那些往事的碎片。

无名的王在古龙顶醒来了，仍是夜晚，寒风呼啸。

在罗德兰的夜晚，那之后的所有夜晚，他的梦被葛温德林主宰。


	2. Chapter 2

亚诺尔隆德。

第一批巡城卫兵整点出发，火之祭典的清晨，比丝线还要轻薄的曦光牵挂在挺立的十字枪尖上。十二人的小方阵规整而无声地从宫殿侧门步出，在广场分散向四方，鱼贯滑入石板的街巷之间，只有远处的喜鹊和他们厚重的盔甲在依稀作响。

重大节日时，坐镇皇城骑士团的总是翁斯坦，太阳王的骑士长、太阳长子的首席骑士，在指挥总部的露台上，他目送了第一班巡逻。好一会儿，他转过身，朝着不远处的宫殿侧塔塔顶躬身行礼。

太阳长子在小飘台上颔首回礼，又回到了书房。静谧而并不寻常的开端，因为太早而静谧，因为是火之纪元的庆典而不寻常，一些柔和的笑意浮光掠影般地在太阳长子的面上流过。他起得很早，作为储君，曾经握过百般兵器的粗糙手掌中栖着一支笔，罗德兰的万种事务因他笔尖流倾出的字段得到安顿和平抚。日复一日的储君生活，他没有半点不耐，态度庄重而认真，只是不时会因太阳王故意增添的难题蹙起眉头、身体前倾。

主钟楼表盘上最短的刻针行走到了第九道凹槽，正是亚诺尔隆德市集开放的时分，人声浮荡在石墙之上，不时夹杂高声的游说。市民的一日正式拉开帷幕，新鲜果蔬菜肉走驿道运输到此，临时的地摊上摆着珍奇的武器或首饰，麦酒和果酒齐齐整整码在专门的一列。或许今天对于平民没有什么不同，除了多出了许多贩卖烟火的小商家。

圆滚滚、鼓囊囊的烟火包裹按照颜色分类，摆放得齐齐整整，麻布上绘有夸张夺目的太阳纹样。规格有大有小，大的恐怕只有常年干气力活的莽汉才能抛动，小的一手就可以全握，七岁幼童也可以把它抛向邻院、马厩、或者别的什么地方。按照习俗，亚诺尔隆德将终夜燃放烟火。这当然是风险极大的娱乐，轻者灼伤，重者缺胳膊少腿，但只要事后痛饮元素瓶便可以痊愈，只有少数人会选择留在房屋内，点燃一盏蜡烛，作为外出守夜的代替品。

对于太阳长子来说，他无暇想那么多，甚至抽不出时间去准备他的弹药库。尽管他只需要溜进营房里为他预留的工具房，捣鼓那么个把小时。太阳落山后，钟声再响过三轮，太阳王及其中一位皇室成员就会发表演说，点燃今晚的第一簇火。去年是他，今年是他的姊妹葛温艾薇尔。剩余的皇室成员会陷在无止无尽的宫廷晚宴中，跳交谊舞，暴饮暴食，交换一些无伤大雅的情报和琐碎话。四初王余下的三者都会派遣使者，因此意义非凡。

太阳长子在宴会里大方而不失王室威严地替他的父亲周旋，酒杯空了，然后再满上，神族过人的身体素质迅速代谢了那些酒精，只在他的脸庞上留下两朵暗红的晕。皇宫广场的演说已经结束，葛温王精神抖擞地回到了大厅，人群中又三三两两地传出了以太阳为主题的祝词。

于是，太阳长子踱步到了一个围廊的角落里，眼睛跟着王的所在，直到他在脚边发现一根盘曲的蛇尾——冰凉蜿蜒的活物，墨绿的色泽，斑斓的警告色。

他露齿笑了一下，摸着它指示的方向走向侧花园。葛温德林正在洁白的弯月下等他，在繁茂的桂树之间，头上繁琐的冠被替换成了一层薄纱。

“取下你的冠，葛温■■。同样的头纱我还备了一件，跟我去外头。”

“你和王父说过么？”

“没有。”

“那为何还要作出如此的邀约？”

“我想去，葛温■■。”

密密层层的蛇群在他们之间翻腾，蠕动不休，隐约聚向通向花园出口的小径。

“我不用面纱，走吧，走小路。”

太阳长子垂下头颅，取下了那一顶灼目的金冠，挂上月桂的枝桠。草丛窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，两个身形在荫影间消失无踪，亚诺尔隆德的城池却多了两名隐姓埋名、行踪鬼祟的人。

“你的布袍，可靠吗？弟弟。要是藏不好，就会和大声嚷嚷'我是葛温德林，太阳王的次子，黯日，月光的神灵，暗影之月团长'没什么区别。”

狭窄的小巷间，葛温■■不紧不慢地在蛇群后头追，他的胞弟谨慎地控制着下半身的动作，只有在动作稍快时，在布料底下显出蛇身的轮廓。

“你指的路总不会有人。我不相信一个打小就和排兵布阵打交道的…神会在这方面出纰漏。出了纰漏的，那就不是我的兄长，不是么？”

空旷的板道之间，葛温德林黯淡的声音逐渐拔高，停留在响亮而清脆的某个刻度，不容许任何人高声讲话的石头穹顶离他远去。他在坡道向下滑行，不像是他本人平日的那种步伐，而像是被某种高涨的情绪鼓舞着前行。

他们攀爬过中央广场侧旁的一道小阶梯，潜入下城区建筑之间庞大的阴影，焰火的声响清晰可闻。

在分得很开的阴影之间，漏进来的不仅会有稀薄的月光、霎时的焰，也更会有平民的目光——他们一接触到这两个巨大得异乎寻常的身影，这两个和他们崇拜的圣像无限相近、却泛着络络活气的形体，便会有如遇魇，无辜的欢乐转眼投身死水，投身更模糊、更能震慑心智的灵感之中。离位的两位神明应当小心谨慎地通过，不留下哪怕半点踪迹。

葛温德林却在那一片亮当中静止了，连呼吸也停顿，他健壮的兄长正正撞上他的侧身，也没能让他动摇半点。葛温■■略微调转身形，亚诺尔隆德下城区的全貌映进他黄金的眼睛。

石块在夜晚沉寂，接连不断的爆燃声代替了说话，代替了野兽和魔物在城郊渺远的嚎叫。亚诺尔隆德明亮得近乎刺眼，整团整片的火焰在大街小巷间此起彼伏地盛开，艳丽的光与色熔在石墙上，气体的火像半透明的星体般漫流上太空，液体的火在垛墙间肆流，固体的火像埋在石板间的晶矿石。漆黑瘦小的人的影，三五成群地在光海里跋涉，像海鸟在大洋的表面上落的黑点。

亚诺尔隆德。

热风轰地袭击了葛温德林，比最细的银线还要纤巧的发丝在他后脑勺翻飞，面纱向着他发顶的方向扬起，折起一道朦胧的弧。那姣丽的脸庞，无波澜的眼，高贵的五官第一次清晰确凿地现形。他可以操纵幻觉，可以摆布比这绚丽万倍的光泽，可以让此刻的天空降下虚幻的陨石，幻觉的神明却在凡人的礼赞中屏息凝神，专注而渴望地眺望。

“从这里，”他说，声音高亢而颤抖，蛇尾直挺挺地指向高处的皇宫，“从这里一直到地平线的尽头，都有火。

“我们的火。”

“是的，我们的火。”葛温■■温厚的手掌覆在他的手掌上，轻而又轻地握了一下。

一簇主教红的火焰恰在他们之间爆开——谁叫葛温德林为了隐藏身影把这段空隙化成了墙的一部分。它猛烈地溅射开，灼热的温度令他们微地后退，明显的裂缝割开了两个交叠的身形。刺目的亮光过去了，葛温■■的双唇间迸出一个无声的感叹音节。

葛温德林无暇的面容上留蚀下了一汪灼伤，形状椭圆，边缘参差不齐，在他微微弯起的唇上。粘稠的渗液，暗红的血，顺着他笑容的弧度聚到他的下半脸，平整的肌肤不复存在，取而代之的是狰狞外翻的皮肉。他笑得眼睛发光，整个人沐浴在野心远不能形容的气焰当中，披发如无风自动。污浊的月轮统治了这短短的一隙间，即便善战如太阳长子，亦不免退却半步。

月亮纤细的手臂拉过了无力反抗的太阳，一场狂热的奔逃降临到了他二人的顶上。


End file.
